Files such as documents are a primary form of creating, storing, and providing information. Files may be shared with one or more recipients using a shared folder or directory, or via an electronic communication such as email. Various software applications may be used to create files and store them in specific formats. Further, many applications may offer specific features for presenting certain types of information in various ways.